chain_strikefandomcom-20200214-history
The Basics tutorial
BATTLE TURN Both allies and enemies will be taking turns in the battle and AP is required for the allies to move and attack. However, a Guardian can't move and attack at the same time, in most stages. The ally's turn will end automatically when all of the AP is consumed and the enemy's turn will begin. DIRECTION The Guardian has one of 5 directions: Rook, Bishop, King, Knight and Queen. All directions have the same movement and attack range of 16 tiles, and even the same Guardians may have different skill effects depending on the direction. AP (Action Point) The amount of AP that a player can use is displayed at the bottom right had corner of the screen, just above the guardian display. Depending on the area a player is battling in, the AP will vary. In scenario, Hall of Judgement, and Mysterious Sanctuary, a player has a max of 3 AP at a time. In all content, 1 AP is required by default for a Guardian to move while 0-3 AP is required to use a skill. The AP is shared and consumed by all Guardians, so you need to use AP strategically since some Guardians may not be able to move or attack if one Guardian consumes too much AP. In addition, some guardians, like Diaz, can replenish 1 AP. PINCER When attacking an enemy, you can perform a pincer attack if there's a nearby ally that can attack the enemy target. This attack will scale according to the pincer attack stat of the second guardian. RAGE MODE The rage Mode will be activated if there's one Guardian left in the battle. When in Rage Mode, you can ignore the basic rules and use all AP yourself in 1 turn but you can only move once. If there are more than 5 turns left, the MAX no. of turns will be moved back by 5 turns. The Rage Mode won't be activated if only 1 Guardian joined the battle from the start. SKILL SKILL EFFECT Skill effects are divided into beneficial effect and weakening effect, and up to 12 can be applied to one target. Basically, the same effect is applied only to the last hit, but it can be overlapped if the continuous damage or recovery effect is applied. BENEFICIAL EFFECT INFO ATK Up: Increases the Attack Power by a designated amount. DEF UP: Increases the Defense Power by a designated amount. CRT Rate UP: Increases the Critical Rater by a designated amount. CRT DMG Up: Increases the Attack Damage by a designated amount. Resistance Up: Increases the Resistances by a designated amount. Accuracy Up:Increases the Accuracy by a designated amount. Pincer ATK UP: Increases the Pincer Attack by a designated amount. Final DMG Up: increases the final damage by a designated amount Inflicted DMG Down: Decreases the damage inflicted by a designated amount. Invincible: Ignore the incoming damage. Endure: The HP does not fall below 1 Penetration DEF: Ignores the Penetration Attack. Share DMG: Shares some of the damage that the ally receives. Shield: Grant a shield that's proportionate to the MAX HP. Immunity against weakening effects: Gains immunity against Specific harmful effects. Increased recovery: Increases the recovery amount by a designated amount. Continuous recovery: Recovery HP continuously for a designated number of turns. WEAKENING EFFECT INFO ATK Break: Decreases ATK power DEK Break: Decreases DEF stat Continuous damage: Does a certain percent of damage every turn to a guardian Disturb HP Recovery: Prevents healing Ban Revival: Prevents revival Silence: Prevents a champion from using their skills Stun: Prevents the champion from acting Freeze: Prevents the champion from acting Sleep: Prevents the champion from acting. Can be lifted if guardian is attacked while under this effect.